


Shield

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, accursed!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9989351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Accursed!au. a year has gone by since Prompto moved in after being saved.





	

“Why do you insist on keeping that boy around?”

Ardyn looks up from his book to his twin brother Izunia, facial and build wise, Izunia had shorter black hair though with blue eyes instead of Ardyn’s maroon and amber. “What do you mean? Are you talking about Prompto?”

“Who else would I be talking about?” Izunia scoffs, “He’s a merchant child, he’s not even a relative to anyone at the castle so why keep him around?”

Ardyn shuts his book, “Because he’s my friend and his parents are dead.”

“He’s been here for a year, have you even tried to contact any relatives?”

“OF COURSE I HAVE!” Ardyn stands, “Why would you even think I haven’t tried?!”

“Calm down,” Izunia gets up, “Anyway I’m going off with father for some business.” 

Ardyn glares as he walks out, he sighs putting the book away, he needed to let out stress. Ardyn goes to the training room putting on his training clothes grabbing a wooden sword he began beating on the dummies. His hits were aggressive ripping the fabric holding the dummies he jumps back and then warp strikes the dummy breaking it and the practice sword. Ardyn tosses the broken sword aside storming over to the supplies grabbing a new sword swinging it around a bit.

“STUPID IZUNIA!” He screams slashing the dummy.

The door to the room creaks open and Prompto walks in wearing some of Ardyn’s old clothes when he was Prompto’s age, “Ardyn? You in here?”

Ardyn smiles waving “Yeah, right here, what’s up?”

Prompto notices the broken sword and dummy, “You broke it?”

“OH, yeah got a little too rough with it.” Ardyn tosses the sword he has in the air and catching it as he spoke, “A little stress release along with training.”

“Is it fun?”

“Training? I guess, some days it’s fun others it’s pretty boring.”

Prompto crossed his arms, “Mmm...You and Izunia fought again didn’t you?”

Ardyn chuckles, “Am I that see through?”

Prompto chuckles, “I guess!”

Ardyn catches the sword and ruffles Prompto’s hair, “Anyway what are you wanting?”

“I just wanted to play but you don’t seem to want to.”

“Yeah, sorry Prom.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go color then,” Prompto runs out before Ardyn could say anything else, he couldn’t help but laugh. Course it turned to a frown when he looked at the sword and Izunia’s words he was wrong Prompto was worth keeping around.

Prompto sat in the room he and Ardyn shared, on one side was Ardyn’s a large fancy bed, tons of books, and things filed neatly and then you had Prompto’s side. A much smaller bed with toys, books, and paints everywhere, the maids didn’t even bother cleaning it as Prompto would just drag everything back out on his playful ramage. Prompto laid on his stomach coloring a picture on the paper in front of him,a large grin on the six year old’s face. He rolls onto his back holding up the picture he made, a poorly drawn Ardyn wearing the king’s robes and crown with the words ‘greatest king ever’ poorly written on it. Prompto gets up grabbing a rubber band rolling it up and securing it he giggles putting it on Ardyn’s bed nodding satisfied with himself Prompto ran back to his side. Prompto picks up his chocobo doll hugging it before running off through the halls with it. 

Ardyn meanwhile cleans up after his workout as his father enters, “Ardyn a word.”

Ardyn turned quickly bowing, “Yes your majesty?”

“I have been thinking about your little friend and your brother brought up a good point while we were working.”

Ardyn frowns, “And..What did he say?”

“Find a job for him, I do not care what it is but I think it’s time for him to learn some skills.”

“A job?”

“Yes, you are yet to pick out your advisor or shield and your brother has already taken his advisor along with a member of the Amicitia family as his shield.”

It was true, Ardyn was so busy learning to fight and heal he completely forgot all that. “o..Okay I think I know what he can do.”

“What?”

Ardyn stands straight up, “Prompto shall be my shield.”

“Not a Amicitia?”

“No, I wish for my shield to be him, I will train him we shall defend the kingdom with all we have even if the Crystal doesn’t choose me when it’s time.”

His father laughs, “Very well, but you still need an advisor.”

Ardyn bows again, “Yes sir, I shall search.”

His father starts to walk out, “You should start the child’s training as soon as you can.”

“Yes your majesty,” Ardyn sighs as the door shuts. Prompto be his shield? It was a rush decision but Ardyn slowly smiles, his best friend helping and traveling with him.He hurries to find Prompto who was sitting outside tossing his toy chocobo in the air trying to mimic what Ardyn had done. He chuckles walking up, when Prompto notices his eyes go wide and he runs up to the prince.

“ARDYN!”

Ardyn ruffles Prompto’s hair, “Hey what are you doing out here?”

“I was practicing being you.”

“Well actually how would you like to learn to fight?”

Prompto hugs his toy grinning, “Like you?!”

“Yeah, if and when I become king I need a shield and I think you would be perfect.”

“Shield?”

“You fight along side me, protect me.”

“Like you protected me…”

Ardyn smiles, “Yes.”

Prompto nods, “Alright I’ll be your shield!” When Ardyn returned to his room later that night he found the picture and smiled looking at it. He carefully folds it up tucking it under his pillow, he would keep the picture with him during meetings and such. Ardyn trained Prompto shortly after, his physical strength increasing along with learning to use various weapons, he ended up favoring the bow and arrow but also kept a knife with him.

\-------

Noct fumbled with the bow and arrow in his hands, “Why the hell do I have to learn this? Why can’t I just use a gun?”

“Because your majesty a gun makes noise and the silent and elegant bow and arrow can always be of use,” Ignis explains.

Prompto gives a thumbs up looking up from his phone, “Gotta agree with Iggy. Bows are cool.”

Noct smirks, “Oh and you know how to use one? Figure you were more a gun guy anyway.”

Prompto comes up, “I can like more than one thing can’t I?”

Noct shoves the bow into his chest, “Fine show me how good you are with it.”

Ignis groans, “Noct please..”

Prompto holds it, “Alright how about a deal?”

“Alright what deal?”

“If I hit a bulls-eye you have to buy me lunch for a week. I don’t I buy your lunch for a week.”

“Alright deal,” Noct backs away, “Remember no beans or greens.” Prompto smirks grabbing an arrow placing it onto the bow and drawing back, he adjusts his aim relaxing himself. Prompto let go sending the arrow flying into the center of the target, he pumps his hand laughing as Noct’s jaw slacked, “When did you learn to do that?!”

Prompto handed the bow back, “I did a lot of archery as a kid, anyway I like spicy food.” Noct groans in defeat, “If I can do it you can too.”

“Mind..Showing me how?”

Prompto grins, “Of course.” They spent the afternoon with Prompto walking Noct through the steps of proper drawing, aiming, and firing. A smile on his face, it was his turn to train royalty.


End file.
